Pelarian
by frozen fragment
Summary: Mendadak, tour keliling dunia bersama grup orkestranya tidak menarik lagi. Ingin pulang, menunjukkan bunga sakura yang bermekaran kepada Tetsuya Kuroko. Violinis! Akashi x Detektif! Kuroko. Warning Inside. #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge No. 01]


.

.

Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Semua lagu yang diungkit-ungkit di fiksi ini adala milih komposernya. Saya pinjam judulnya, terutama.

**Warning**: _AU, Sho-ai_, _typo(s), possibly OOC_, abal, _setting_ diperkirakan pada pertengahan abad ke-19. Sedikit maksa, tolong dikesampingkan fakta perang-perang antarnegara maupun antarbenua di masa itu. Disini semua bangsa hidup berdampingan dan rukun. *digampar*

.

_I gain nothing except personal pleasure(?)_

.

Pelarian, _a Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction_ by yuu-chin

Violinis! Akashi x Detektif! Kuroko

Didedikasikan untuk #AKAKUROXYGEN : [YunAra Challenge 01]

.

Lampu meja dengan cahaya yang berasal dari lilin berpendar temaram, suara mesin ketik yang tak henti-hentinya mengudara, diselingi suara kunyahan yang membabibuta.

Di pertengahan musim dingin ini tidak banyak orang yang masih bersedia menggarap tugasnya–agaknya meringkuk di balik selimut tebal lebih baik daripada pergi ke tempat kerja.

"Kagami-kun, jangan makan terlalu banyak. Kau menghabiskan sisa uang kita. Kau tau kan, tanggal terima gaji masih lama. Dan lagi, betapa sepinya _client _kita belakangan ini!" Tetsuya Kuroko namanya, memungut kertas-kertas yang sudah berbentuk bulatan tidak rapi yang berserakan di atas karpet. Memang sengaja dilemparkan ke sembarang tempat, ia terlalu frustasi.

Si jangkung berdiri, _burger _yang tinggal separuh ia letakkan di bagian atas meja, "Kuroko, ini kan jatahku!"

Dengan punggung melengkung ke depan dan kaki terseok-seok yang dipaksa berjalan, Kuroko menuju tempat sampah di samping almari. "Oke, itu memang jatahmu, tapi untuk makan siang. Sekarang belum pukul sembilan dan kau sudah menghabiskan hampir tiga buah, Kagami-kun!" Bulatan kertas yang jumlahnya sekitar 20 buah itu dilemparkannya ke tempat sampah.

Oh, lihatlah ruangan kecil yang mereka sebut sebagai 'markas' ini. Begitu sempit, gelap, berantakan dan pengap. Dua meja kerja di sudut. Ada almari di sebelah barat meja kerja, yang berisi data-data kasus–juga data-data tugas di kepolisian–yang ditangani oleh keduanya di masa lampau. Sekat tipis tembus pandang, digunakan sebagai pembatas antara ruang kerja dan ruang _client_.

Kuroko mengerling, sedikit menyesal ia mengapa dulu ia menyewa tempat ini. Hanya ada dua jendela besar dan dua ventilasi udara di bagian atasnya. Jika jendelanya dibuka, udara musim dingin yang menusuk tulang akan menyeruak masuk. Tak ada perapian di ruangan ini.

Kuroko mengambil tumpukan kertas yang baru saja usai diketiknya, menyerahkannya pada Kagami, "Tolong serahkan laporan ini pada Alex, kurasa kau lebih baik dalam menangani dia, Kagami-kun."

Menyambar _burger _yang tinggal separuh, sekilas alis Kagami terlihat berkedut, "Hah, kau ini selalu saja.."

Amplop coklat muda berpindah tangan. Walau menampakkan sedikit rasa jengah, sebenarnya Kagami terlihat cukup gembira dimatanya–ia memerkirakan _sidekick_-nya itu memang sudah lama memendam _affair _terhadap Alexandra Garcia.

Pintu reot dengan kaca yang menghiasi hampir sepanjang separuh bagiannya ditutup agak keras–sepertinya terlalu bersemangat. Kuroko menggedikkan bahu, memutuskan untuk rehat sejenak di atas sofa. Semalaman ia begadang untuk membuat laporan tentang bunuh diri beruntun–sepertinya saling memiliki keterkaitan–yang terjadi minggu lalu di sekitar pusat Rusia.

Memijit pelan pelipisnya, memang benar jika Kagami Taiga adalah _partner_-nya. Tapi itu hanya dalam menjalankan kantor konsultasi kasus (kriminal, misterius, fenomenal) yang sudah mereka tekuni selama hampir 5 tahun. Selebihnya, mereka hanya kawan lama yang berada dalam satu naungan yang sama.

Tubuh yang relatif mungil bagi seorang laki-laki–terutama bagi seorang keturunan Asia di tengah keberadaan orang-orang Eropa–meringkuk memeluk diri. Tak ada selimut atau apapun yang sejenis dengan itu disini. Lain kali ia tak akan ragu untuk menjejalkan selimut ke dalam tasnya.

Terlebih, ia merasa bosan. Mana mungkin ada _client _yang datang di tengah hari bersalju seperti ini?

Mungkin lebih baik ia keluar, minta izin ke kepala bagian untuk cuti sebentar–ia ingin sekali seharian bermalas-malasan tanpa harus diteror oleh berkas kasus dan tugas patroli sesekali.

.

Fusi kopi hitam dengan berbagai esense lain, aroma manis menguar. Di dalam sini hangat sekali, sejenak lupa beban tanggungan laporan dan lain-lain.

Kuroko menahan diri untuk tidak segera memesan. Matanya memindai sekitar, mencari tempat yang sekiranya pas. Ada satu tempat, di sebelah kanan seorang pemuda yang duduk di tempat paling pojok.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk memerhatikan sekitar. Ada dua anak muda bercengkrama, ada seorang pria parubaya membaca koran sembari menyesap secangkir kopi.

Safir itu berbinar, menangkap satu baris judul di buku yang dibaca oleh seorang pemuda di pojokan. "Seri itu sudah terbit!?" Kuroko melotot, menunjuk seri terbaru novel detektif fenomenal super populer, Sherluck Holmez, yang tengah di baca oleh seorang pemuda berambut merah.

Sang pemilik buku sedikit terperanjat. Ia melirik, dagu bertumpu pada punggung tangan kanan. "Sejak kapan kau ada disana? Aku tidak merasakan hawa keberadaanmu sejak tadi."

"Maafkan saya jika mengagetkan anda." _Ups_, sepertinya Kuroko terlalu antusias. Dari gelagat dan bahasa tubuhnya, Kuroko menangkap sedikit sinyal tanda bahaya. Pemuda di hadapannya mengurai gerakan minimalis, tapi Kuroko tau dia merasa diganggu.

"_Sign of Four_ ini maksudmu? Kau suka Sherluck Holmez?"

Kuroko mengekor gerakan tangan kiri yang menutup novel yang sangat dinantikannya itu, meletakkannya di meja. Laki-laki itu menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

Mata berbinar senang, "Kurasa hampir seluruh orang di negara ini menyukainya, yah.. Aku cukup menggemarinya dan selalu menanti seri terbaru dari _sir _Arthur itu."

Kedua tangan menumpu dagu, memandang penuh minat. "Tidakkah lebih baik kau duduk? Sepertinya kita bisa berbincang untuk membunuh waktu. Jadi, siapa namamu? Kita memiliki kesukaan yang sama."

Kuroko sedikit terperanjat, kikuk pula. Duduk atau tidak? Dirinya memang merasa jika berbicara dengan seseorang yang duduk, seharusnya dia juga duduk. Ibu di Surga akan malu dan ingin memakinya jika melihat tingkahnya sekarang ini. "Maafkan ketidaksopananku."

"Mau kuberi sedikit bocoran kasus di seri ini?" Gelengan kuat dari Kuroko membuat si pemuda terkekeh pelan.

Menggeser kursi dan duduk. Ia menanggalkan mantel berwarna coklat gelap dan tebal yang menyelimutinya, dilipat lalu diletakkan di kursi kosong disampingnya. Posisnya berhadapan dengan sang pemuda.

Entah perasaannya saja, ataukah memang benar iris _ruby _itu mengikuti tiap detail geraknya? Kuroko sedikit takut. Tunggu, dirinya 'kan polisi.

Dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya dia dari kalangan terpandang. Kemeja putih lengan panjang, _vest _hitam dengan garis-garis vertikal putih menyebar menghiasi, dasi abu-abu mengkilap yang diikat rapi. Lihatlah kulitnya yang begitu terawat, samar-samar Kuroko dapat membaui aroma kayu manis dari sekitar pemuda itu.

_Espresso _yang sudah tidak terlalu mengepul–sepertinya terlupakan karena terlalu asyik membaca–digeser mendekat, ditambahkan satu sendok gula ke dalamnya. Jemari lentik itu memutar sendok searah jarum jam. "Tak apa, sepertinya kita seumuran."

"Aku Tetsuya Kuroko," Gestur ragu-ragu dari Kuroko. "Duapuluh-delapan tahun." Matanya mencuri pandang ke arah novel yang selalu ia nantikan kelanjutannya.

Alis tipis terangkat, "Maaf, seharusnya aku memerkenalkan diri lebih dulu. Aku Seijuurou Akashi. Kau juga orang Jepang? Sungguh kebetulan yang aneh," Tawa ringan mengudara. "Aku juga berumur duapuluh-delapan, hingga sebulan yang lalu."

Anggukan pelan. "Aku keturunan Jepang. Sekitar empat per lima."

Akashi bersandar, menciptakan gestur yang lebih santai. "Jarang sekali bertemu teman seperantauan di negara yang kami singgahi."

Kuroko melanjutkan, "tapi aku tidak merantau dan aku bukan orang Jepang–atau lebih mudah jika kukatakan aku bukan Warga Negara Jepang." Ia memanggil pelayan, memesan kopi susu dengan ekstra krim. Kalau boleh ia ingin tambahan perisa vanila.

Keterkejutan dari si surai merah. "Bagaimana bisa? Sejak lahir kau ada di negara ini?" Jika dilihat baik-baik, pemuda di hadapannya ini memiliki mata yang relatif lebar untuk seorang berdarah Jepang.

Menggaruk tengkuk. Kepala bersurai biru muda itu mengangguk perlahan. "Aku sudah ada di sini sejak lahir, aku warga negara disini. Bahkan aku bekerja di kepolisian, sebagai detektif."

"_Hontou desuka!?_" Akashi meyakinkan. Memang, jika bukan warga negara, maka tidak akan bisa jadi aparatur keamanan–atau apalah itu. Sulit dipercaya! Pemuda manis yang sepertinya bertubuh tidak terlalu kuat itu seorang polisi, terlebih lagi, detektif polisi! Mulai hari ini Akashi berniat untuk mengurangi kebiasaan _first impression_ yang bersifat buruk kepada seseorang.

Kuroko berkedip-kedip beberapa kali. _Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya?_

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alis. "Jangan bilang kau samasekali tidak bisa Bahasa Jepang!" Anggukan instan dari lawan bicaranya membuatnya tidak bisa menahan ekspresi terkejut yang cukup konyol.

Jemarinya mengetuk-ketuk meja, berpikir. Tangannya merogoh saku, mencari pena mahal yang bisa diisi ulang yang selalu dibawanya. Menulis sesuatu di halaman paling belakang novel Sherluck Holmez. "Kau bisa baca ini?"

Tulisan (atau simbol?) di pojok bawah ditunjukkan. Akashi dengan telaten menunggui jawaban dari Kuroko yang terlihat berpikir keras.

TETOOOOOOOT.

"Maaf, _ini_ apa?" dengan polosnya menunjuk deretan huruf _kanji _di halaman tersebut. Akashi melotot, yang benar saja? Padahal dirinya dicekoki paksa ribuan huruf _kanji _sejak kanak-kanak untuk dihapal.

"Ini bacanya, _matenrou_." Kata tersebut muncul secara acak saat Akashi menerawang sebentar ke luar jendela, pucuk sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang tinggi terlihat di seberang.

Masih belum menyerah, ia menuliskan kembali–kali ini hanya satu bentuk tetapi coretannya banyak sekali–di sudut lain yang kosong. Halaman kembali ditunjukkan di depan Tetsuya Kuroko.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda Kuroko akan menjawab dengan benar–jangankan benar, mengarang jawaban yang _random _saja ia tidak bisa.

"Ampuni aku, aku merasa hina sekali. Seandainya bisa, aku ingin mengganti nama. Agar tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa aku orang Jepang." Telapak tangan menutupi wajah. Tampaknya si safir sudah putus asa.

Akashi masih juga belum menyerah, gigih sekali dia–atau keras kepala. Ia menulis dua huruf yang diyakininya diketahui oleh Kuroko. "Kau seharusnya bisa membaca ini. Semua orang Jepang bisa membaca ini, bahkan anak balita." Hiperbolis dan sedikit gemas sebenarnya.

Kuroko lagi-lagi memelototi si kertas. Kali ini serius sekali, kopi susu yang diantarkan pelayan sedari tadi sudah mulai mendingin, terlupakan. Dirinya yakin bisa menjawab!

"Bagaimana aku memanggilmu?"

"Seijuurou-kun."

"Oke, Akashi-kun, aku bisa membaca ini." Telunjuk mengarah pada guratan 2 huruf _kanji_,yang satu memiliki dua coretan, sedangkan yang lain satu coretan. Akashi sabar menunggu.

"Ini kan tanda _plus _dan _minus_."

Tanpa ekspresi, tetapi matanya berbinar. Percaya diri sekali.

Akashi langsung _facepalm_. Tuhan, ternyata ada orang Jepang yang tidak bisa baca _kanji _dari angka sepuluh dan satu–yang bentuknya memang mirip tanda tambah dan tanda ini jelas lebih panjang!

"Maafkan aku, pembicaraan ini jadi melenceng jauh sekali. Seharusnya aku tak meragukan bahwa kau memang ada di negara ini sejak lahir. Tetsuya–boleh kupanggil begitu?"

"Akashi-kun, memangnya aku salah? Itu kan memang tanda _plus _dan _minus_."

Bersikukuh sekali. Dan _innocent_.

Dia tidak pernah mengira, di perjalanan konser keliling dunia ini ia bisa bertemu dengan orang seperti Kuroko. Unik, keras kepala, polos, _unforgettable_. Seluas senyum terkembang karena tak bisa ditahannya lagi.

"Lupakan soal tulisan itu. Kau ingin membaca ini?" Novel bertuliskan _Sign of Four _diangkat. "Kau boleh bawa novelku ini. Masih ada waktu hampir sebulan bagi kami di negara ini."

.

Kuroko sudah membaca _Sign of Four_. Dalam kurun waktu duapuluh-empat jam sudah dibaca tiga kali dan hingga sekarang ia masih tekun mendalami karakter dan cara Sherluck Holmez dalam memecahkan misteri di seri tersebut. Menunggu Kagami sembari sejenak merebahkan diri di sofa. Punggungnya sakit sekali.

Jujur saja, semalaman ia hampir tidak tidur. Setelah berpisah dengan Akashi pada sekitar pukul 6, ia kembali lagi ke kantor. Mungkin nasibnya sedang tidak mujur. Sesampainya di kantor, atasannya, Alexandra Garcia mengutusnya pergi ke daerah sekitar pinggiran Paris. Jauh sekali letaknya, estimasi waktu perjalanan 1 jam, ditempuh dengan kereta kuda. Nyatanya, perjalanan menuju TKP sangatlah tidak mulus. Salju yang menumpuk cukup tinggi menjadi halangan terberat.

Mencuri sedikit waktu untuk membaca _Sign of Four _selama perjalanan, dalam waktu sekitar 2 jam, Kuroko berhasil membaca hingga halaman terakhir–setidaknya berhasil membuat _mood_ Kuroko membaik. Kuroko turun dari kereta kuda, buku catatan bersampul coklat digenggamnya di tangan kiri. Penyelidikan dan pencarian bukti berlangsung hingga pukul 3 pagi.

Kagami lama sekali, padahal mereka akhirnya mendapat panggilan dari seorang _client_. Memang tidak harus sekarang, sih. Tapi, membuat pelanggan menunggu itu fatal, Kagami-kun! Dan lagi, ia lelah. Ingin sekali tidur. Ya beda kalau Kagami, begadang dua hari juga baik-baik saja. Tenaganya seperti remaja baru pubertas. Meletup-letup.

Kepala mulai terantuk-antuk, punggung tangan mengusap-usap mata. Kuroko tertidur, jika saja ia tidak mendengar suara roda kereta kuda yang diyakininya berhenti di depan markas. Mungkinkah Kagami? Sepertinya tidak. Pemuda itu juga sama dengannya, berdompet tipis. Mungkinkah _client_? Kuroko menunggu.

Pintu diketuk dua kali. Kuroko berjalan menuju pintu. _Siapa yang datang_ _di hari yang masih pagi?_

Ternganga, di hadapannya, pemuda bersurai merah yang meminjaminya novel Sherluck Holmes, berdiri sembari menenteng tas yang tidak pernah Kuroko lihat. Bentuknya aneh.

"Akashi-kun?" menatap heran, mata melotot. "Bagaimana kau tau aku ada disini? Tunggu, bagaimana kau tau tempat ini?" Tempat tersudut, kecil, diantara bangunan-bangunan pertokoan yang besar dan tinggi menjulang. Di depan bahkan hanya ada tulisan _Biro Konsultasi Kasus; _Light and Shadow_. _Tidak ada nama Tetsuya Kuroko, tetapi Akashi berhasil menemukannya.

Senyum tipis, "mudah saja, aku bertanya tentang Tetsuya Kuroko pada beberapa warga lokal, pedagang dan pejalan kaki. Semua menunjuk tempat ini." Jari telunjuk mengarah. "Aku hanya ingin berkunjung. Yah, tak kusangka kau terkenal."

Sejujurnya Kuroko masih bingung, "masuklah, Akashi-kun. Kita bicarakan di dalam saja."

Mengekori Kuroko, si iris _ruby_ melepas mantel dan topi yang dikenakannya, dilipat asal. Tas aneh diletakkan di samping sofa. "Silahkan duduk, Akashi-kun. Maaf tempatnya berantakan. Kopi atau teh? Aku yakin di luar dingin sekali."

Akashi menimbang sejenak. "Kurasa teh saja, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengangguk, berlalu menuju tempat yang diindikasi merupakan dapur darurat–yang malah digunakan sehari-hari.

Melipat lengan kemeja. Ia merasa suhu disini cukup hangat. Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa sebenarnya ruangan itu pengap. Berantakan, katanya? Yang benar saja. Mata tajamnya menyapu sekitar. Tempat ini bersih, rapi pula. Akashi ragu tempat ini hanya ditempati oleh Kuroko sendiri. Beberapa barang jumlahnya tidak hanya satu.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit Kuroko kembali, dengan membawa nampan berisi dua buah cangkir, gula dan sebuah teko yang mengepul. Satu gelas diletakkan di depan Akashi, teh beraroma melati dituangkan. "Silahkan."

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya." Ia menghirup aroma tehnya sebelum mulai meneguk.

Kuroko memerhatikan. Mendadak teringat kembali, "Akashi-kun kemarin berkata bahwa sedang singgah di negara ini."

"Ya, kami berpindah-pindah. Aku anggota orkestra asal Jepang yang berkeliling dunia. Seorang _concert master_, violinis utama." Akashi menjelaskan. Menambahkan gula satu sendok. "Sejujurnya aku jarang sekali berada di Jepang."

"Maaf, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak mengerti apapun tentang orkestra."

Bertanya, "Tidak pernah dengar tentang _Kiseki no Oke_? Atau lihat pamflet tentang orkestraku?" Teh melati di cangkirnya tandas separuh bagian.

Gelengan pelan dari Kuroko. Merasa dirinya _kudet _sekali. "Sejujurnya kami baru sampai beberapa hari yang lalu. Konser perdana kami belum dilaksanakan."

"Kau ada kertas? Pinjam sebentar."

Bingung. Kuroko merogoh saku, mencari buku catatan bersampul coklat yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Akashi mengambil pena dari saku kemeja. Menulis. "Seperti ini tulisannya," menunjuk deretan huruf _Katakana_.

Penasaran, "Apakah itu dibaca '_Kiseki no Oke'_, Akashi-kun?" Akashi menggeleng, "Itu dibaca _'Kiseki no Okesutora'_. Disingkat _Oke _karena lebih mudah diingat dan dilafalkan."

Kuroko mengangguk tanda mengerti, "Lalu itu apa, Akashi-kun?" Rupanya ia masih penasaran dengan tas dengan bentuk yang menurutnya tak lazim milik Akashi.

Tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memilih mengambil tasnya, membuka ritsleting yang mengitari pinggiran tas. Isi tas dikeluarkan. Kuroko mengintip karena ingin tau.

"Ini tas biola." Memindahkan biola berwarna merah menyala beserta busurnya ke pangkuan. "Mau pinjam?"

Akashi mengulurkan biola merahnya. Tangan Kuroko terulur menerima. Jadi ini yang namanya biola. Ia tidak pernah memegang biola ataupun meihat biola secara langsung.

Jemari mungil menelusuri permukaan biola yang dilapisi pelitur transparan. Membuat gerakan seolah memutar _fine _tuner. Ada aroma kayu manis yang tercium dari biola ini. Apakah memang Akashi sewangi itu? Tunggu, apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya.

"Bagaimana cara memegangnya, Akashi-kun?" Busur dan biola diangkat bersamaan.

Akashi berdiri lalu mengisyaratkan Kuroko untuk turut berdiri. "Letakkan biola itu di bahu kirimu. Kau tidak kidal, 'kan? Yah, kidal pun sama saja." Membentuk gerakan meletakkan biola.

Menuruti titah Akashi, bagian belakang biola sudah diletakkannya di bahu. "Seperti ini?" Tapi _shoulder rest _berada di tempat yang tidak semestinya. Akashi sangat memakluminya, hampir semua orang awam akan melakukan kesalahan yang serupa.

"Kemarilah," menciptakan isyarat untuk mendekat. Kuroko menurut begitu saja. Akashi menepuk dan sedikit menekan punggung atas Kuroko, "Berdiri dengan tubuh tegap. Ya, seperti itu."

Kuroko mendadak gugup. Aroma kayu manis menguar kuat sekali. Akashi di belakangnya, telapak tangannya bersentuhan dengan punggung kuroko yang dibalut kemeja biru gelap berlengan pendek. Punggungnya terasa hangat. Dibalik sifat dan perilakunya yang kaku dan diktator, mungkin Akashi-kun juga hangat.

"Ulangi. Letakkan di bahumu, pegang dengan tangan kiri bagian leher yangpaling ujung ini." Akashi menunjuk bagian yang dimaksud. Kuroko menggenggam bagian paling ujung dari leher, mencoba kembali meletakkannya di bahu, "Seperti ini, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi mengamati postur, lumayan untuk pemula. "Sekarang, letakkan dagumu di bagian ini," jemari mengetuk bagian _chinrest_. "Tidak, Tetsuya. Jangan gunakan pas bagian dagu. Cukup yang sebelah kiri."

Mata tajam terus mengikuti pergerakan, "Kau yakin sudah merasa nyaman dengan tumpuan dagumu itu? Sekarang jauhkan dari bahumu, ulangi dari awal."

Kuroko bingung. Bukankah ia hanya ingin tau bagaimana cara memegang biola yang benar, bukannya belajar memainkan biola?

"Tunggu, Akashi-kun." Telapak tangan kanan diulurkan menghadap depan, "aku hanya ingin tau cara memegangnya, bukan cara memainkannya."

"Maaf, Tetsuya. Aku terlalu bersemangat." Akashi merasa sedikit kikuk. "Bicara tentang biola, kau pernah menonton pertunjukan orkestra?"

Mendapat jawaban berupa gelengan dari Kuroko, ia mengambil tas biolanya. Merogoh saku kecil di bagian luar kotak biola, "Berminat menonton?"

Tiket berbentuk persegi panjang terulur. Bertuliskan _Kiseki no Oke's first performance at France. _Digelar di gedung serbaguna _et l'amour_. Awal Februari. Dua minggu dari sekarang. Tiket itu VVIP. Kuroko tak berani menaksir harga tiketnya. Ia yakin gajinya satu bulan ditambah kerja sampingan disini tidak bisa disamakan dengan harga tiket itu.

"Aku diberi tiga tiket oleh panitia penyelenggara. Aku bingung hendak diberikan pada siapa." Lengan masih terulur di hadapan Kuroko, "Untukmu dan rekanmu, jika berminat datang. Yang satu boleh kau berikan kepada siapa saja."

Darimana Akashi-kun tau, dirinya bersama _partner_? Sedikit gemetaran, Kuroko menerima tiket dari Akashi. Sembari memertimbangkan kepada siapa tiket ini diberikan. Mungkin untuk Kagami-kun. Yang satunya bisa diberikan Kagami kepada Alex. "Terima kasih, Akashi-kun. Bagaimana caranya aku membalas semua ini?"

Akashi menyilangkan lengan, "Cukup dengan datang menyaksikan."

_Itu, sih sama saja. Berarti aku tidak bisa tidak datang. _"Baik, Akashi-kun. Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

.

Kuroko merinding.

Ia sudah meluangkan waktunya. Ia sudah memberitahukan kepada atasannya bahwa dirinya akan berada di _et l'amour _hingga sore hari. Ia sudah menyelesaikan laporan penyelidikan serta tugas-tugas lain di kepolisian. Seharusnya ia sudah siap. _Seharusnya._

"_Datanglah satu jam sebelum _open gate_. Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu."_

Kuroko berjalan kikuk, mendekati _entrance hall _gedung yang menjadi tempat perhelatan perdana Orkestra Akashi-kun di Prancis. Masih sepi. Tentu saja. Masih ada banyak waktu sebelum _open gate_.

Lirik kanan, lirik kiri. Semua yang menunggu di sana mengenakan pakaian mewah. Baik gaun penuh renda yang menggembung bagian bawahnya untuk perempuan dan jas licin mahal berkelas, bahkan _tailcoat _untuk laki-laki. Hampir semua yang disana terlihat luar biasa dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Kuroko hanya mengenakan kemeja krem dan jas cokelat gelap yang biasa digunakannya untuk acara penting. _Tetap saja, itu hanya jas murah_. Tidak ada yang spesial dari penampilannya.

Kuroko takut sekali membuat malu Akashi-kun. Malu menemui Akashi-kun.

Akashi berdiri sendirian. Bersandar pada tembok dengan lengan yang disilangkan di depan dada. Kemeja putih. Dasi merah marun. _Vest _abu-abu. _Tailcoat _hitam. Kuroko menahan nafas. Mendadak kegugupannya meningkat tajam. Ia membutuhkan sapu tangan.

Kuroko tetap di tempat, tidak sadar jika Akashi sudah mengetahui keberadaan dirinya mulai mendekat. Bahu mungil ditepuk pelan, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kuroko tersentak. Sedetik kemudian berusahan mengendalikan diri agar tidak terlihat kaget. "Ah, Akashi-kun. Selamat siang."

Akashi memilih untuk tidak memermasalahkan. Ia menggedikkan bahu, "Ikut aku." Pergelangan tangan Kuroko yang berbalut jas butut digenggam erat. Akashi berjalan mendahului, menyeret lebih tepatnya.

"Kemana, Akashi-kun?"

Tidak ada jawaban. "Akashi-kun."

Akashi jalannya cepat sekali. Kuroko berkali-kali menginjak ujung sepatu pantofel _brunette _miliknya.

"Akashi-kun, apa-apaan ini." Tiba-tiba Akashi berhenti, Kuroko menabrak punggung kekar Akashi. Ia berbicara dengan seorang tinggi besar yang duduk sambil memakan biskuit di tangan kirinya.

"Aka-chin, siapa dia?" Mata malas, intonasi yang malas pula.

Akashi melirik, "Atsushi, dimana yang lain?"

"Sedang bersiap-siap, Aka-chin." Tidak ada pertanyaan lain, Akashi kembali menyeret Kuroko.

Kali ini ia memilih untuk tidak bertanya. Mereka melewati beberapa orang yang menatap heran. Entahlah.

Mereka berhenti di depan pintu ruangan. Ada kertas besar menempel, bertuliskan huruf rumit yang tidak bisa dibaca oleh Kuroko. Ada satu, tanda _plus _di nomor dua dari kanan. "Tunggu disini sebentar, Tetsuya. Jangan pergi kemana-mana," titahnya. Derit pintu besar terdengar setelahnya. Akashi menghilang di balik pintu.

Tak lama ia muncul kembali. Tas biola di bahu kanan, sebuah buku-entah-apa berwarna biru muda di tangan kiri. "Ini, semua tentang orkestra hari ini tertulis disana." Buku berpindah tangan.

Penasaran, Kuroko membuka halaman terdepan buku tersebut.

_Kiseki no Oke proudly present,_

_The string of blue moon's halo_

Kuroko tidak mengerti maksud judul konser ini. Memilih untuk tidak memusingkannya.

Di dalam buku tersebut terdapat daftar lagu yang dimainkan oleh mereka nanti. Termasuk urutan dan siapa yang memainkannya. Ada 5 lagu. Durasi total sekitar 50 menit. Terdiri dari musik pembuka hingga finalnya. Kuroko tidak terlalu mengerti, jujur saja.

"Ada pertanyaan? Aku harus bersiap bersama yang lain."

Kuroko menggeleng. Berterima kasih atas buku yang diberikan Akashi. Merasa sungkan, Kuroko pamit. Hendak kembali.

"Tetsuya," pergelangan tangan digemnggam lagi, "Tunggu aku. Jangan langsung pulang ketika konser sudah selesai."

.

Kuroko duduk di barisan paling depan. Terpaut beberapa kursi–agak jauh sebetulnya–dari Kagami dan Alex. Entah sial entah beruntung. Padahal Kuroko memilih secara acak dari tiga tiket yang diberikan Akashi.

Sambutan ringan dari Konduktor. Shintarou Midorima namanya.

Konser dimulai. Dua orang memasuki panggung.

Lagu pertama adalah Caprice No. 24 di A Minor. Diaransemen untuk duet, dimainkan oleh Riko Aida di _Violin I _dan Shun Izuki di _Violin II_. Mata besarnya melirik ke arah Kagami dan Alex. Kagami bahkan sudah tertidur pulas, padahal baru satu lagu yang dimainkan. Si pirang berkacamata di sebelah Kagami tetap _cuek_.

Lagu-lagu berikutnya dibawakan dengan indah. Kuroko sedikit paham mengapa ada kata _string_ di judul konser perdana _Kiseki no Oke_ ini, konser kali ini didominasi oleh alat musik bersenar, yakni biola, viola dan cello. Kuroko tidak sempat mengantuk.

Mendekati final. Kursi yang ditata sedemikian rupa diduduki oleh masing-masing bagian instrumen. Biola di sebelah kiri, baris nomor satu dan dua. Cello di kanan, tepat di belakang instrumen tiup. Seorang penabuh timpani berkulit _tan _berada di paling belakang. Lelaki besar bersurai ungu yang tadi ditemuinya adalah seorang pemain cello. Konduktor berkacamata masuk setelahnya. Berdiri di tempatnya sambil membawa tongkat _conducting_.

Sosok yang sangat dihafal olehnya masuk paling akhir. Biola merah ditenteng di tangan kiri. Busur digenggam di tangan kanan. Akashi-kun berdiri di tengah-tengah panggung, membelakangi sang konduktor.

Membungkuk hormat, lalu Akashi meletakkan biolanya di bahu. Busur disilangkan, bersiap menggesek dawai-dawai biola.

La Campanella karya Lizst. Untuk piano, duet. Diaransemen untuk orkestra.

Akashi bermain sendiri di sekitar lima detik awal. Iringan musik lembut sekali di awal. Konduktor mulai mengayunkan tongkatnya, seluruh instrumen bersahutan mengiringi permainan Akashi. Sesekali memejamkan mata. Jadi ini yang namanya 'violinis utama', memainkan bagian biola paling inti dari sebuah lagu. Gerakannya luwes sekaligus tegas dan lembut, mana yang paling tepat untuk mendeskripsikan Akashi-kun? Kuroko bingung.

Kuroko tersihir. Akashi-kun terlihat sangat menawan dimatanya. Luar biasa.

Lagu ditutup dengan nada tinggi yang tercipta dari gesekan cepat antara busur dawai kedua.

.

Konser usai. Kuroko masih tetap di tempatnya semula, dalam hati bertanya-tanya alasan Akashi menyuruhnya untuk menunggu.

Kagami dan Alex sudah pulang. Seluruh audiens sudah keluar dari auditorium. Di kursi penonton menyisakan Kuroko yang sedang mencatat.

"Tetsuya," setengah berteriak. "Kemarilah."

Seluruh pasang mata mengekori gerakan Kuroko. Risih sekali. Semua anggota _Kiseki no Oke _belum berpindah satu senti pun. Masih membawa instrumen masing-masing. Kuroko berdiri di sebelah Akashi yang menghadap ke arah seluruh anggota.

"Aku ingin memberikan pengakuan." Akashi seperti biasa, mengilangkan lengan. "Diamlah, kalian semua." Lanjutnya.

Kasak-kusuk yang tadi menguar berhenti seketika. Mendadak hening.

"Aku berhenti dari orkestra ini."

Paduan suara berjamaah, tak terkecuali Kuroko. "HAAAAAAAAA!?"

Panik. "Akashi-kun, apa maksudmu?"

Tidak menjawab, lengan Kuroko ditarik, membawa si surai biru muda mendekat kepadanya. Lengan Akashi yang lain memeluk leher Kuroko dari belakang. "Aku ingin menunjukkan indahnya bunga Sakura yang bermekaran kepada orang ini."

Semua seolah menelanjangi Kuroko dengan tatapannya. Kuroko megap-megap. Apa maksudnya ini!?

Deheman keras dari Murasakibara. "Jadi _ini _yang menyebabkan Aka-chin yang tidak pernah bolos jadi mulai membolos latihan dua minggu yang lalu?"

Sontak seluruh anggota tertawa terbahak-bahak. Akashi melotot ke arah sumber suara.

"Akhirnya aku paham mengapa konser kali ini judulnya _The string of blue moon's halo_. Inspirasinya dari dia ternyata."

"Pantas saja _klepek-klepek_, dia manis _begini_." Seruan dari pemuda berkulit gelap. Tawa semakin keras.

Akashi murka. "Diam kalian. Sekarang juga, bubar!"

Nada kecewa, paling keras disuarakan oleh lelaki cantik bersurai pirang yang membawa Klarinet. "Akashi-cchi tidak seru, ah. Aku kan juga ingin kenalan dengan dia." Bibir mengerucut imut.

"Ryouta," Akashi melotot, "Sudah bosan hidup?"

.

"Akashi-kun!"

Kuroko sedikit kesulitan menyamai langkah kaki Akashi yang cepat sekali, "Apa maksud itu semua?"

Melirik. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Keliling dunia untuk konser rasanya sudah tidak menarik lagi."

Alis berkedut kesal, "Akashi-kun! Apa maksudmu!?"

Langkah kaki yang cepat sekali itu berhenti, memutar, menghadap Kuroko. "Berhentilah keras kepala, Tetsuya."

"Aku menginginkanmu. Aku yakin kau tau itu."

Ternganga, tidak sanggup bicara.

Akashi bergerak maju. Meraih dagu lancip Kuroko, mengecup bibir merah mudanya. Rona menjalar ke seluruh wajah. "Kau ingin keliling dunia, 'kan? Aku tau itu dari buku catatan yang tempo waktu kupinjam."

Kuroko memalingkan wajah, tidak mau menatap Akashi-kun. "Jahat ya, membuka rahasia orang lain tanpa izin."

Mengulas senyum, "aku dipinjami langsung oleh pemiliknya." Puncak kepala ditepuk beberapa kali. Kuroko masih enggan menatap.

"Jadi, sebelum kembali ke Jepang, kau ingin pergi kemana, Tetsuya? Aku ingin sekali pergi ke Italia, terutama Venice. Lalu aku ingin ke London."

.

..

…

..

.

Ciao!

Fiksi AkaKuro pertama, abal pula.

Diselesaikan beberapa menit sebelum penutupan. Semoga diterima. Maksa ikut event pokoknya. Demi apapun.

Asli ngasal banget soal konsernya. Daku nggak pernah nonton konser orkestra. Cuma pernah ikut orkestra kecil. Mohon maaf atas segala kengawuran daku dalam fiksi ini. Cover menyusul.

Salam kenal! Disini Yuu.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

VIVA AkaKuro!

.

.

.

04.25.2015 | _white poppies, _yuu


End file.
